


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘12

by bianhuakaifou



Category: love by change
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou
Summary: 两人终于结婚了。





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】替身新娘12

Menttanun先生似乎很满意儿子这样，从旁边的助理手上接过一个小盒子，递给Can。

“这是爸爸给你们的结婚礼物。Can是个好孩子，以后好好跟Tin一起生活吧。”

Can想起Tin曾经跟他说过的家庭关系，本能的觉得这里面有事情。但此时容不得他多问，只好接过那个盒子，按照Tin的吩咐交给旁边的仆人，又就起身朝着Menttanun夫人跪下去。

比起Menttanun先生含蓄的礼物，Menttanun夫人给的就直接多了。

她送了一张支票。

Can还没看清楚多少个零。Tin就一把抓过，捏在手里。

Can就顺势注意到了Tin铁青的脸。

“以后进了我们家门，就要好好的遵守家族的规矩。照顾Tin，帮助Tin，就算以后有了孩子，也要好好的照顾，为我们家培养优秀的下一代，知道吗？”

Menttanun夫人姿态优雅，语气从容不迫。

Can觉得莫名其妙，他跟Tin都是男的，哪里来的孩子？还要Can照顾？培养下一代？

“我们的事情就不需要您操心了，”Tin冰冷的说，“至于孩子的问题，如果真的需要，我回好好考虑，从哪个旁支那里收养的。”

“Tin！”Menttanun夫人尖锐的叫了儿子一声。

Can看了看Tin，又看了看Menttanun夫人，最后看向了自己母亲。

Can妈看了一眼Menttanun夫人，似笑非笑。又看向Tin，露出满意的表情。

Tin最后对着Can妈跪拜下去。

不知道是不不是Can的错觉，他总觉得Tin的这一跪，比之前的两拜都要虔诚。

比起Menttanun先生的公式化，Menttanun太太的趾高气昂，Can妈妈的态度就更像一个亲切的老妈了。

她絮絮叨叨嘱咐Can去了人家家里就不要任性了，多少勤快一点，好好努力学习，不要被伴侣抛得太远（……），然后又亲热的告诉Tin，虽然儿子又笨又好骗，也没什么特别的优点，但是他绝对不会伤害他的朋友。

“……所以你如果伤害了他，妈妈会很生气的哦。”

她半是玩笑，半是威胁的说。

“哦妈，Tin不会伤害我的啦！”已经跪得有点不耐烦的Can嘟着嘴嘀咕。

Can妈便露出一个无奈的表情。

她忽然有些后悔，让单纯的儿子履行承诺嫁进Menttanun家，真的合适吗？

Tin却点点头：“您放心，既然选择了这场婚姻，我就一定会好好对待Can的。”

Tin再一次对Can妈妈行礼。

看到Can妈如此坦然的给儿子下马威，Menttanun太太的表情有些紧绷。她不喜欢这个儿媳——即使他关系着那15%的股份。Can在她的眼里，既没有教养，又不能传宗接代，可是Tin在她不知道的时候，就已经做出了决定，并且处理好了所有的事，而且——

她看了了一眼丈夫。

Menttanun先生对Can十分满意。而对于野心勃勃的Tul来说，Tin有个男配偶，总好过女性妻子。他们当然不会反对这件事。

想到这里，Menttanun太太更加气闷了。

不过没关系，只要Can进了家门，她有一百种方式让他自己走。

“还有请您放心，我已经决定，婚后就跟Can搬出去。”Tin诚恳的说，“毕竟我们俩情况特殊，住在家里会很不方便。”

Menttanun太太吃了一惊。

她愕然的看向丈夫，对方却一副早就知情的态度。

“什么时候的事？我怎么不知道？”她忍不住出声询问，“你为什么不跟我商量？”

“不是您说的吗，不太习惯这样的儿媳。”Tin似笑非笑，“搬出去，不是更中了您的意？”

“好了，”Menttanun先生出声制止了妻子即将爆发的情绪，“现在不是说这些的时候。Can，这是Tul，你还没见过吧？Tin的哥哥。”

Can就看了一眼Tul。

果然跟新闻报道上一样，长得玉树临风，温文俊雅。

一点也看不出是那样一个狗【和谐】东西。

他不想行礼，但母亲站在旁边虎视眈眈。为了维持礼貌，他意思意思的拜了一下。

原本以为他的行为一定会引起Menttanun先生的反弹，没想到Tin更直接，直接略过了Tul看向旁边的人。

“这是我嫂嫂，你叫她Nie姐就好。”他就像没看到那里坐着的大活人似的，“旁边这个小家伙是Phu，是我侄子。”

Tin的姿态却尊敬又亲昵，让Can一时有点摸不着头脑。

“……所以，那不就是这个家伙的家人吗？”Can小声的问，“Can不想跟这个家伙的家人亲近啊！”

嗯，说是小声，其实近处的人都听得一清二楚。

“Tin！”Menttanun先生皱着眉头，“你跟Can都说了什么？”

“没说什么，”Tin不耐烦的回答，“不过是实话而已。”

Tul一脸受伤的看着Tin。表情就像是个忧郁的王子。

Can觉得自己快把刚刚吃的蛋糕吐出来了。

“Can，”Menttanun夫人则将矛头指向另一人，“以后不可以说这样的话。我们都是一家人，会被人笑话没有教养的。”

Can妈妈生气的看着儿子：“Cantaloup！你的礼貌呢？妈妈可不记得有这样教过你！”

母亲的态度让Can想起之前Tul渣在休息室的那些话。

妈妈根本什么都不知道！

Can委屈巴巴的，还想说什么，却被Tin拦了下来。

“嫂嫂和Phu跟他不一样，是我的家人，”Tin拍了拍Can的脑袋，“先把婚礼举行完了，我再跟你解释。”

Can不高兴。

但是眼下的气氛，实在由不得他任性。他只能硬生生的憋着这口气，跟着Tin潦草的做完了婚礼仪式。

连晚饭都没怎么吃。

“喂，Can，你还好吗？”Ae端着了一杯可乐给他，“喝一点吧。”

“哦咦，结婚好麻烦啊。”Can趴在椅子上，一副生无可恋的样子，“起得早，吃不饱，累得要死，还有好多东西我都不懂，做错了好多事情，感觉每一样都不顺利。”

他几乎是用抢的拿过了那杯可乐，猛吸一大口。

“你知道吗，虽然之前就知道会跟那个混蛋成一家子，但是没想到还要跟他相亲相爱。一看到他的脸我就想吐，还要看他假惺惺的对着我妈献殷勤。我妈还特别吃这套。我不想看见他啊，但是跟Tin结婚了之后，又不得不看见他。现在还要我跟他好好相处。我妈妈都被他骗了，我妈妈也被他骗了。怎么办啊，Ae？”

Can习惯性的拉住Ae的衣角。


End file.
